Escape Route
by Imotochan13
Summary: Alfred is often the laughing stock at his school due to his mutliple apocalypse survival plans. His tormentors make his days at school a living hell, that is, until the school is actually over run by zombies. Now everyone is looking to him for help, but what happens when all his planning doesn't prepare him for whats to come? M for character death, has many pairings.
1. Chapter 1

Tiptoeing past the hallway of upperclassmen lockers, it was a last chance attempt to get to class without being noticed, seeing as the room I needed to get to was on the other side of this hall. Any other day it would have been easy to go around, but unfortunately the other hall was blocked off due to a kid having gotten sick all over the floor, now I was forced to go through a whole new level of hell. Taking a deep breath while shifting the stack of books and papers in my arms, each step into the hallway made it feel as if I was behind enemy lines, just waiting for someone to attack. It didn't take long.

"Hey fatass," Cringing at the all to familiar voice calling from down the hall, his accent standing out from all the conversations. "you dare to show your ugly mug around here?" Jerking away as a hand latched onto my shoulder, somehow I ended up facing my tormentor. Fear must have been evident on my face as his grin turned vicious and his emerald eyes gleamed with malicious intent as poison dripped from his lips in the form of words. "What makes you think we'd let you come through here?" Another came over, leaning on Arthur's shoulder, the new comers smile just as devious as the others.

"Ah the 'hero' huh? What are you going to save us from? Zombies? That is your specialty, is it not?" Shifting uncomfortably under their harsh scrutinizing glares, Arthur suddenly snatched a book from my arms, holding it beyond my reach as I attempted to grab it back, his accomplice, Francis pushing my hands away anytime I got close to retrieving my book.

"What's this rubbish?" Watching horrified as he skimmed the pages, Arthur no longer looked amused but disgusted by what he found in the pages of my notebook. "You and your fantasies!" Struggling to catch the book as he chucked it back at me everything in my arms tumbled down, scattering around my feet forcing me down on my hands and knees to gather it all back up. "Look here you halfwit," Arthur started, the tone of his voice drawing my attention up towards him and Francis, who was snickering to himself over this whole ordeal. "zombies aren't real, and ever if they were you would have nothing to worry about! After all, you have no brain." Flinching when he kicked the left over books on the ground, letting out a heavy sigh another set of hands started collecting my books then reached down to help me up.

"I came as soon as I saw them hassling you, but it seems like they were just finishing up… I'm sorry." Flashing Kiku my best smile while taking back my books from his arms, the worry on his face seemed to melt away at the realization that this hadn't been to violent of an encounter. "Come on, I'll walk with you to class." Nodding silently, it seemed almost pathetic that I needed someone to protect me, especially Kiku, sure he was a grade above me but he was almost half my size, hell, even Arthur was smaller than me yet I allowed him to push me around like some punching bag.

"Aren't the football players supposed to be the jerks? I mean shit man, at my old school the soccer players were the nice guys, not the bullies." Laughing quietly as not to be overheard by the over abundance of soccer players in the hall, (since they all seemed to hang out in the same area constantly) Kiku shook his head with a smirk.

"Well, this school has so many students from other countries, your American football is almost obsolete here. Else we probably would have them as the "stars", yet since we don't they stepped up and took that role." He had a point, with no football players to beat them down a notch the soccer kids just kept rising to the top of the social ladder, don't get me wrong soccers great and damn have we got a good team but they didn't have to be such dicks. There were only two of them I got along with even in the slightest, and that was only because they were close with my buddy Feliciano.

"Kiku! Alfred!" Speak of the devil, glancing back down the way we had come our small Italian friend was easily weaving through the crowd and running towards us, smiling wide as always looking as if he was having the best day of his life. "Ciao~! I'm glad I caught you!" His attitude was almost instantly infectious as a smile forced it's way across my lips when he caught up.

"Hey! 'Sup Feli?" Smiling even wider as he fell into step beside us, he quickly pulled a folded piece of paper out of his pocket and looked up at me with a pleading look. "Aw come on man! Mailman duty again?" Sighing as he held the note out to me, he laughed and dropped it into my open hand. For almost three weeks now he's had me passing notes off to one of the soccer guys in my first period class, thankfully he was the only player in there and we got along well enough. "Fine fine, seeing as you give me no choice."

Stopping at my first class for only a brief moment, I gave Kiku and Feli a quick wave before making my way into the room and toward my seat, not surprised to find Ludwig already at the desk in front of mine I dropped the note onto his desk and plopped down into my own seat.

"Delivery!" Shooting a quick glance over his shoulder with an amused smirk, his head shook slightly as the sound of crinkling paper seemed to echo around the room while he unfolded the note. On more than one occasion I had the nagging idea to peek at what Feliciano was writing, though at the last minute something held me back, a feeling that I didn't want to know what was being exchanged. Not that I would have anyway! Okay, maybe I would have, but still! I can't help but be curious! Shaking the thought from my head I grabbed the same notebook that Arthur had grabbed and then thrown back at me, thankfully he hadn't paid to much attention to it, not only was it my apocalypse plans but, it also doubled as a journal. A shudder travelled up my spine at the thought of anyone reading those entries, I would never hear the end of it.

"Hey Alfred." Quickly raising my gaze to the blond in front of me, he was turned around in his seat, resting on the edge of my desk his eyes cast downward as an abnormally red blush flared up on his face while he nervously picked at the sleeve of his shirt. "You're friends with Felicinao…" Chuckling slightly, he turned his head away and cleared his throat nervously yet when he opened his mouth to speak again the bell rang and cut him off and soon a flood of our classmates were filing into the room giving him no chance to continue with his sentence. "Nevermind…" Watching as Ludwig quickly turned back around in his seat, it was impossible not stop from snickering again as my attention dropped back to my notebook, quickly scanning over my most recent emergency apocalypse plan.

* * *

Slumping down onto a bench right outside the lunch room Kiku quickly followed suit dropping down next to me while he sipped at the tea in his hand, his gaze suddenly shifting over to me.

"Oh, I won't be in study hall today. I have to go to the library and work on a book report." Leaning back against the wall with a loud groan, Kiku just rolled his eyes at my theatrics then shifted his attention as Feliciano appeared out of nowhere and settled next to him with a smile.

"Hey Al~ do you want my last two cookies?" Sitting up at the mention of sweets I snatched the package from his outstretched hand making both him and Kiku laugh. "I take that as a yes~." Shrugging, the first cookie was gone in two seconds flat and the other quickly joined it.

"Man I've missed sweets, my dad is on some health food kick so he ditched all the junk food in my house, it really bites!" Dropping the package in the trash can next to me, something suddenly showed up in front of me blocking out the light and leaving me in its shadow, and once my gaze shifted up I regretted it instantly.

"You shouldn't eat that junk fatass," Arthur stood in front of me again, his arms folded over his chest as a taunting smirk formed on his lips. "no wonder you look like a tub of lard." Dropping my head in submission, my eyes scanned my stomach, sure I wasn't the skinniest kid in the school but, I wasn't really that fat, hell, I wasn't even considered overweight!

"Hey, back off Arthur what did Alfred ever do to you?" Kiku stood up from the bench and blocked me from the upperclassman who had now gone silent, staring at my friend with a mixture of shock and annoyance. "Just leave him alone already, you never know, one day you may need his help." The other scoffed but said no more before stalking off, rejoining his own group of friends who only glanced in his direction before starting back into their conversation.

"Thanks man," Jumping up to stretch as the bell rang, I grinned and clapped him on the shoulder scooping up my notebook from under the bench. "what would I do without ya. Later guys!" Giving a mock salute to the two of them, I turned on my heel and headed towards the study hall room, keeping my eyes open for anything that might spark an idea for an alternative escape route, just in case.

I didn't used to be such and outcast here, it wasn't until people realized that I like zombies just a little more than the average person that I became a target for bullying. It wasn't really an obsession, and yeah I made escape routes in my free time but everyone had a hobby, just mine was a bit stranger than most it passed the time after all. Anyway, who knows when I could actually need one, with all the attacks on school recently it was only a matter of time before ours was next.

* * *

Going straight to my seat, my forehead pressed against the cool wood of the desk just listening to the others entering the room, until the sounds seemed to fade out as my eyes closed. It wasn't likely that I slept long, but I wake to someone shaking my shoulder and once I rose my head they ripped me from my seat by the arm and dragged me over to the window, whatever they were saying not yet computing as my mind struggled to keep up. Though once I realized what was outside it clicked right away. There was a strange, person (I'm using the term loosely here.) in the courtyard of the school, their clothes were tattered and they seemed to have cuts and gashes all over them along with places on there body thwt seemed to have no skin at all.

"Hey Alfred, I think we found more of a zombie nut than you!" Rolling my eyes at the obvious insult, yet not rising to the bait, my attention stayed locked on the figure outside, a teacher had made their way over to them cautiously whatever they were saying wasn't loud enough to make it through the windows, but whoever the stranger was didn't seem to like what came out of the teachers mouth, as they suddenly lunged foward.

You know how in movies they make it look like everything was moving really slow when something big happens or people say it all happened so fast? This wasn't like that at all, we all stood next to the windows, watching in frozen horror as the stranger took a huge bite out of the teachers face, screams erupted inside the classroom as the others scrambled away from the window and away from the attack outside.

"No way…" Staring out the window in shock, the only thing that crossed my mind was the fact that this was actually happening. There was a zombie outside of our school. There couldn't just be one, there was never just one…

At that moment, the schools alarm went off signaling the evacuation of the school. Suddenly it was like a switch in my head clicked as I went from fearful to determined. "I have to find the others!"


	2. Chapter 2

Darting toward the door of the class I stopped about halfway and glanced back to my desk for a second before running back and grabbing my notebook, then continued out of the room. Stopping only a few steps out of the door, my eyes scanned the crowded halls for any sign of Kiku or Feliciano yet as everyone shoved through the masses to try and escape, not one face really came into focus. Backing out of the way of those trying to escape, I flipped through the paged of my notebook find the page for this situation. Skimming over the page and ignoring the map drawn there, my eyes quickly found the written instructions and scanned them briefly; nodding to myself I closed the notebook then started pushing through the other students, moving in the opposite direction.

Breaking free of the crowd of students, my feet quickly took me towards the gym but a familiar voice stopped me in my tracks and forced me to turn around, where two figures were running toward me, the larger one constantly checking over his shoulders.

"Alfred!" Feliciano ran next to me, Ludwig close behind him, the blonds eyes never stayed in one place for long, and as I watched closely his entire body was shaking ever so slightly. He must have seen the same thing as me and just, wasn't able to handle it. "Where are you going? We need to get out!" Shifting my gaze to the gym doors behind me there was a short silence before Feli spoke again with a small nod. "Okay, but we're coming with you."

"Did you really think I would let you guys go off without me anyway?" Grinning at my friend, it was quickly wiped off my face by the sound of a nearby scream and the sight of student's running back into this hallway. "They're getting closer, come on!" Sprinting towards the gym doors, they followed right after me as I ran into the locker room, finally Ludwig spoke seeming to have been snapped back into reality by the screaming.

"What's in here?" Laughing dryly, I lead them back to the older unused lockers but passed all of them, dropping down to the floor in front of a large air vent. "Alfred! What are we here for?" Sighing, I spoke without looking at them, already starting to pull at the grate over the vent.

"Well," Giving a hard tug the grate started to pull away with a loud screech of metal against metal. "ah, whenever I got the chance," Placing my feet against the wall, I grabbed the grate harder, pulling with all my might the sound echoing through the locker room. "damn they must have tightened this! Anyway, when I got the chance, I hid baseball bats in this vent." With one last hard yank, the grate flew off and I quickly discarded it to the side with a large crash, and then reached through the opening in the wall. "I knew if something like this did happen the supply room would be locked so I'd need another way to get a weapon." Pulling out the first bat, I quickly handed it over to Ludwig then reached back in for the next one.

"Wait… You're the one that's been stealing them? You're the reason we had to run extra laps in gym!?" Rolling my eyes at Feliciano's complaining I handed the next bat to him with a grin, his pouting face just making me laugh as I reached for the last bat.

"Hey, you'll be thanking me for these later." Grabbing the last one I stood up and brushed off my pants before looking at them again. "Okay, let's go see who we can find. The library is the closest so why don't get Kiku first." Surprisingly they just nodded at my idea, pushing that away we quickly headed out of the locker room, finding the gym void of the living and the undead we moved on to the doors of the gym. Peeking out of the small window in the door, the halls now seemed oddly empty, but not silent as screamed echoed from where ever. Slowly opening the door and taking a cautious step out, my eyes scanned the hall before moving out further and motioning for them to follow. As they came up beside me, I quickly but quietly ran over to the other side of the hall where a side entrance to the library was, of course, this door said 'Do Not Enter' but, I didn't really think they would mind to much.

Pushing open the door and slipping inside, the first thing I noticed were strange sounds coming from somewhere in the labyrinth of book shelves. Feliciano slipped into the room next, standing next to me and searching around the small aisle of books nervously, and then he paused and looked at me with a confused look, whispering in a low voice.

"What's that sound?" Putting a finger to my lips I poked my head around the corner of the shelf, finding the tables empty while stacks of textbooks and papers lay scattered on the floor. Ugh, what was I thinking of course he wouldn't be in here anymore; he probably left with the others! Moving further into the library, the noises grew louder and were coming from just a few aisles ahead of us, feeling a sense of dread weighing down my steps I dared get closer to the sound. Pausing just short of whatever was making the sounds, my grip on the bat tightened and I got ready to swing if it came down to it.

Stepping into the next aisle over, a fellow student I vaguely recognized was leaning over another student, at first it seemed harmless enough, until I realized the strange sounds were them eating through the flesh of the others stomach. My lunch started to rise up in my throat but the only option was to swallow in back down as I grabbed the collar of the undead student's shirt and yanking them off of the body with a sudden strength. With them sprawled out on their back in a daze, the clouded and unfocused eyes found me standing above them and they started to reach for me. Raising the bat with a deep breath, I closed my eyes and slammed it down, all noises coming to a stop instantly. Turning my head as I opened my eyes, Ludwig was staring at me with a pained expression, Feli on the other hand dared to peek into the aisle and let out a blood curtailing scream, dropping his bat as he stumbled back landing on the ground with a thud, his eyes wide and horrified as tears instantly ran in rives down his pale cheeks.

The feeling of dread grew heavier as my gaze slowly moved to the body that the undead boy had been feasting on and immediately realized why Feliciano had screamed, staring down in disbelief at the all too familiar face, tears started pooling in the corners of my eyes as a ragged breath shook my body.

"Kiku… I'm so sorry…" Hot tears streamed down my cheeks as my knees buckled underneath me, sending me to the blood soaked floor. "…I… I should have come to save you first!" Hanging my head as my body was racked with sobs the only sound besides me, was Feliciano crying as well. That's right… I wiped my eyes with my shirt then looked up to where Ludwig was holding the sobbing form of Feli. It's not just me; I still have to keep them safe. I can't… I can't break down now. Not yet.

Moving to get up, a slightly gurgling sound caught my attention, pausing I scanned for any sign of any other undead attackers but when the sound came again, I realized, it was Kiku.

"…Al….fred…." Oh god. "I…it… it hurts…" Turning my gaze back to my friends face, his dark eyes were just barely opened and the life was leaving them fast, he was just barely hanging on. "….H...he…help…" All at once the tears came back to my eyes, but I tried to fight them back as I moved closer to my dying friend.

"Sh, don't…don't talk. Okay? Just, don't…" He didn't seem to register what I said, as his mouth kept opening and closing in an attempt to speak, a trickle of blood running from the corner of his mouth.

"…M…make…it stop…" Unable to say anything, I just nodded once tears finally rolling down my cheeks as the corners of his mouth twitched up into a smile for a brief second. For a moment I just sat there thinking, then set my bat down next to me, knowing there was no way in hell I could use that on him while he was still alive. Taking a deep shaking breath, I reached out my shaky hand and placed it over his mouth while pinching his nose closed at the same time. Screwing my eyes shut, I fought against the sobs when he fought weakly, his hands feebly trying to pry my hand away. It took so much longer than I thought it would, and only when his hands fell away from mine did I open my eyes, only to find his were empty and lifeless. Slowly pulling my hand away, I couldn't help it, a sob escaped my throat as my heart felt as heavy as lead, my body shaking like a leaf as I stared unmoving at the dead eyes that were stuck staring right back at me.

"Alfred…" Daring to look up, Ludwig knelt down next to me looking guilt stricken, his eyes avoiding Kiku's body. "You did the right thing… We couldn't have saved him, he was too injured and you stopped his suffering… There was nothing else we could have done." Nodding slightly, my eyes moved back to Kiku's finding a white film had covered them, no no no, not yet… Not now. Ludwig followed my gaze, and then sighed softly, gently pulling me to my feet. "Go over by Feliciano… I'll… I'll do this part." I didn't argue, I couldn't, I felt to numb as my feet mindlessly took me over to Feli, who was curled up in a ball, leaning against a book shelf. As his eyes looked up and found me, he scrambled to his feet and wrapped his arms around me, his sobbing having died down to only soft crying, his voice shaking as he quietly spoke.

"T-tell me this is j-just a n-nightmare… That w-we'll wake up at our h-homes… That Kiku won't be…" Feeling the numbness starting to fade away, I put my arms around my trembling friend, resting my chin on top of his head, my eyes strangely void of anymore tears.

"I wish I could…" From in the aisle, I heard Ludwig mutter a quiet sorry which gave me plenty of time to cover Feli's ears before the sound of the bat swinging through the air killed the short silence, followed by a loud crunching sound, then something splattering the bookshelves. Turning my head as Ludwig walked back over to us, he held both his blood covered bat and my own bat in his hands as he stared down at the ground. Blood dotted his shirt and arms, but he didn't seem to notice as he kept staring down, seeming just as trouble as I was.

Standing there in silence, we all jumped when the library doors burst open and two figures ran in, then froze staring at us as nervously as we were staring at them.

"Hm…?" Feliciano looked up, and then a weak smile found his lips. "Fratello! Toni!" He quickly left my hold and ran toward his older brother and Antonio. "I'm so glad you're okay!" He quickly latched onto his brother, who hugged him back just as tight; Toni smiled faintly then looked over at us before his eyes found Kiku. He stared at us then lowered his head as he walked over.

"Ludwig… You're brother… He's trapped in a janitor closet by a group of these people. Before I could stop him he had run out to create a diversion for Romano and me to get away…" Ludwig instantly went tense and looked ready to dart out of the room at any second, grabbing his arm, he looked at me, his blue eyes wild.

"You can't go alone. We'll all go together; we'll have a better chance." He stared at me for a moment, then nodded, looking almost relieved. "Feli, you should give Antonio your bat." Thankfully, he didn't refuse and quickly handed it over then hugged Toni too.

"Thank you for keeping fratello safe!" Romano slowly made his way over, his eyes cast down on the ground, but then he slowly raised his eyes to Ludwig before dropping his gaze once more.

"Your bastard brother… He wasn't so bad…" Turning to Romano quickly, I fixed him with an intense stare his brown eyes going wide and frightened when he caught my gaze, and he quickly ducked behind Antonio.

"Gilbert's going to be fine. We're going to make sure of it." I dare a glance over in Kiku's direction, but I could only see from his knees down from where I was standing. My heart swelled with guilt at the thought of how I failed him, even though I always promised I would save him if something happened. "Come on. We're not leaving Gilbert to die."

* * *

**A/N: Sorry this was so late guys, I've just been really lazy this summer! I'll try to update more often! ~Imoto Out**


End file.
